


stormy nights with kuroo’s kitten

by urmomsdom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Feminization, M/M, Pet Names, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urmomsdom/pseuds/urmomsdom
Summary: kenma liked kuroo.liked how kuroo made him safe.liked how kuroo looked out for him.he was his kuroo.and his kuroo knows when his tiny friend needs him.-kenma is home alone during a storm and kuroo wants to look out for his friend
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 11
Kudos: 251





	stormy nights with kuroo’s kitten

kuroo didn’t blame kenma for being as “clingy” as he was. maybe clingy wasn’t the right word - attached sounded better. to explain, when someone would stand too close to kenma, he would cower behind kuroo; hold onto his sleeve with his small hands and push his face into his arm. when the team would go out for group activities and after parties, kenma would only go if he was escorted by kuroo. this meant kuroo had to keep his hand on the small of his back as they walked, he could never stray too far away. kenma needed to feel kuroo’s heat near him. no one on the team questioned this. while that could be chalked up to the fact that they had been friends since childhood and everyone knew that, it was really because the rest of the nekoma team feared receiving kuroo’s angry glare if they made kenma feel out of place with some silly question about their relationship. kenma often wondered what their relationship was. kuroo took care of him and in return he offered kuroo company. it wasn’t linear or transparent, but it felt safe so kenma never asked. - “kenma! wait for me for a second!” kuroo called to him from his locker in the locker room. kenma was already changed and on his way to leave the locker room. he always went to change a little before practice was over because it still made him anxious to change in front of others. no one gave him any shit about it though. kenma slowly walked back to sit next to the bench kuroo was changing next too. he stared down at the game he was playing, only looking up when he felt a pat on his head, signaling it was time to leave for the day.  
kuroo walked him home like usual. “you did well today kenma” kuroo said casually, subconsciously aware of the blush that spread across his face. “mm” kenma replied, but kuroo knew he meant thank you. they walked in silence for most of the walk, neither of them minding. it was unusually chilly for a spring day, flowers bloomed around them but both boys felt chills up their spine. the wind wrapped around them and kept the heat that built between them at bay. when they arrived at kenmas door something was off. he shifted uncomfortably, switching placing his body weight on each foot. he looked up and kuroo with wide eyes. “you okay ken?” he asked slowly, words dripping with concern and care. kenma looked at the door and back at kuroo “home alone…” he mumbled to the ground “oh, do you want me to stay?” kuroo asked without skipping a beat “no!!!” kenma looked panicked and kuroo backed off kenma told him he would be find, but was forced to promise kuroo he would call if he was nervous. see, kenma was never left home alone. he wasn’t alone very often in general, his parents were extremely protective. they trusted kuroo however, since they knew him since he was a young boy, so they let their son go out if he was with him. -  
kenma was fine for the rest of the afternoon and most of the night, really, he was.  
he was a mix of anxious and excited. he got to have the house to himself, it made him feel like a grown up. kenma was so used to being babied that the feeling of being able to do whatever he wanted gave him a power rush. but he was also nervous, what if he got hurt? who would be there to help him?  
he did his usual ritual that helped him relax on the rare occasions he was alone. he would be lying if he said he wasn’t looking forward to it. it was the main reason he didn’t want kuroo to stay.  
he slipped out of his normal day clothes, getting completely nude and put on a fluffy onesie… that was also a dress. he didn’t mean to buy a dress, really, he thought it was a onesie with shorts. he just couldn’t send it back once he saw it though. it was baby pink with yellow accents on the bottom and at the end of the long sleeves that went past his fingers. it had a little yellow bow on the collar. and best of all, it had a cute little kitten hood. the ears fluffy as the rest of it with yellow accents on the inner parts of the ears. he flipped the hood up and felt relaxed by the way it surrounded him. he continued his ritual by slipping on some long white socks, because of his size they went up to his thighs, they also had little yellow bows on the tops of them. he was very self conscious about his body, so he felt the socks made his legs look cute. finally, he searched for the last pretty item he wanted to adorn himself in.  
he didn’t know when it started, but kenma wanted to look like the pretty girls that boys craved. he was much too shy to ever show that side of himself to anyone, but all he wanted was to look like a pretty girl on the cover of a slutty porn magazine. that’s why he wore panties.  
he reached all the way to the back of his drawer where he felt the dainty lace. the pair he chose tonight were white with pink strawberries with yellow seeds on them. they were nearly see through and had lace ruffles around the edges.  
the combination of his comfy fluffy dress and his pretty whorish parties put him in an eased state. he relaxed and  
-  
it was when kuroo was halfway to kenmas house that he realized this might be a bad idea. it had started storming around 12 in the morning. all he could think about when he heard the loud clap of thunder was how nervous kenma must be.  
kuroo knew kenma inside and out. he knew all his fears, he was his best friend. he couldn’t just leave him alone, especially not during the storm with that being said, he parked his car in kenmas drive way.  
“what am i doing here…” kuroo groaned to himself. he knew deep down that showing up unannounced in the middle of the night could be seen as a rude intrusion to his little kenma. nevertheless, he got out of the car and knocked on the door. when he didn’t hear an answer, he kicked the rock on kenmas front porch to the side, revealing the hidden key that kenma had told him about a few years back. he unlocked the door and peeked his head inside.  
“ken? you alright tiny?” he called into the house. when he didn’t hear a reply, he stepped inside. he walked towards kenmas bedroom door. it was painted yellow with little cat stickers going up it from the bottom, the stickers didn’t reach up very far however, only going up to just above kenmas height.  
small whimpers could be heard from the other side of the door.  
shit shit shit he’s crying - kuroo panicked and threw open the door.  
kenma was sat on top of his pillow, stratiling it and grinding down on it. he had headphones in, preventing him from hearing the thunder rolling outside. he was in a completely relaxed head space. rolling his hips in short yet fast jutting motions craving some sweet friction.  
click  
the song he was listening to in his headphones had just ended, before transitioning to the next one he heard the door open.  
he snapped his head towards the door and saw kuroo there staring at him, slack jawed with wide eyes.  
before kuroo could mutter out an apology, kenma started crying.  
fat tears slid down his face as he began to panic. kuroo closed the door behind him and rushed to kneel next to the bed. he squat down next to the mattress to be at kenmas eye level, even if the smaller boy wouldn’t look up at him.  
“hey tiny it’s okay? why are you crying” he tried to comfort him, keeping his hands placed gently on the shaking boys shoulders. he was undeniably hard in his sweats, how could he not be. seeing his friend dressed up in a pretty little dress grinding on his oversized pillow. on top of that, it drove him crazy seeing that tiny bit of skin between the bottom of his dress and the top of his cute socks.  
“..mbarrsed..” kenma muttered through broken sobs. he hid his face in his too-long sleeves.  
“ple-please don’t tell- don’t tell the team” he looked up at kuroo with big sad eyes.  
“oh, of course not! i wouldn’t!” he reassured.  
“why are you here?” the younger boy asked, breathes slowly becoming more steady as he finally relaxed under the touch on his shoulders.  
“it’s storming out tiny, wanted to come make sure you were okay” kuroo began to rub his arms up and down.  
“oh” kenma was still visibly red in the face, shining with embarrassment.  
“ken, don’t worry about it” he looked him up and down “you don’t have to be embarrassed”  
“yeah?” kenma still sounded small, but at least he sounded a little peppier.  
“mhmm-“ kuroo moved his hands up to the cute little ears on top of his hood “you look very pretty, like a cute little kitten”  
kenma dropped his head to hide in the crook of kuroos neck, face flushed with embarrassment.  
“want me to stay?” kuroo asked without thinking,  
what if he made kenma uncomfortable, what about the hard on he may or may not still be rocking.  
kenma hummed in agreement and started pulling on kuroos arms, wanting him to sit with him. he sat next to the tiny boy, thighs touching and heads leaning against each other against the wall next to his bed. for the first time in their friendship they felt uncomfortable by the silence.  
“so ken-“ was all he could get out before the thunder roared and lighting flashed, lighting up the entire dimly lit room. kenma jumped into kuroos lap, like he’s done many times before at things like scary movies, loud garbage trucks outside, or his neighbors yelling. it was different this time though, because kuroo knew he was fucked. he was still fairly erect at the sight of kenma dressed up like a cute little doll. he imagined keeping his cock stuffed inside him while kenma played his games that he loved so much. kuroo could practically hear kenmas cute little whines in his head, he could imagine him begging to be kuroos little toy.  
“oh…” kenma broke the silence between them first. still straddling his lap, kenma looked between their laps and kuroos face  
“i’m sorry ken, i told you you just looked so pretty”  
“ it’s okay…” kenma was visibly red and now shaking a little.  
“i can move if you want-“ kenma tried to slide back off him but the movement ended up being awkward, and all it achieved was sliding his ass against kuroos cock. kuroo hissed and kenma stopped.  
“did i hurt you im sorry!” kenma rushed to apologize. kuroo chuckled “no don’t worry, not to make this any more weird but that felt kind of nice”  
“oh...” was all kenma said at first but before kuroo could apologize kenma added “you think it’s weird?”  
“what part of it?” he replied  
kenma thought for a moment… “any of it..”  
“to be honest no, i’m sorry you just looked so good kitty” he played with the hood of kenmas dress as he spoke. kenma flushed at the nickname and moved toward to hide in kuroos chest, grinding on kuroos dick in the process  
“fuckkkk-“ kuroo drawled out, “are you doing that on purpose tiny?” he whispered into kenma ear.  
“no but if it makes kuroo feel good i want to…” he muttered back. kenma only called kuroo by his name in this way when he was either really tired or really needed reassurance.  
“you wanna make me feel good?” kenma looked up and nodded slowly  
“such a good kitty, thank you. go ahead then ken make kuroo feel good” kenma hugged him around his shoulders and began to slowly rut his hips against him. the pace was much slower than the one he used against his pillow, but kenma was enjoying the feeling of a real life cock under him. kuroo grabbed his hips to help guide his movements, squeezing a little to hear kenma let out little squeaky whimpers.  
“wanna make me feel even better kitty?” kuroo whispered lowly, and of course kenma nodded. kuroo moves a hand from kenmas hip and used it to lightly grab his chin. he starred deep into kenmas honey pool eyes for a second, before bringing him in for a deep kiss. kuroo tried to keep it slow and passionate, he really did, but kenma sped up his kisses along with his lips. he was rutting against him fast and sloppy like a dog in heat, he craved so much more. kuroo couldn’t believe his shy little friend who he has known his whole life could be so eager. kuroo pulled away from the kiss when the friction became unbearable, yet it was still somehow not enough.  
kenma looked so cute, his lips pink and swollen, drool hanging off them just slightly. kenma kept moving his hips but began spewing out desperate babble.  
“moremoremore want more kuroooo, pleaseplease” kenma whine hiding his face in kuroos chest.  
“okay kitty i can give you more, is that what you want?” before kuroo completely destroyed their friendship he needed to know this was fully what kenma wanted. kenma nodded and allowed himself to be lifted of kuroos lap. kuroo layed him on the bed and let his eyes wander.  
“god kitty, you’re so pretty. you can get pretty like this for me any time you want. gonna make you feel so good.” he rubbed up and down kenmas sides feeling the soft fabric of his onesie dress. “want me to make you feel good don’t you kitten?”  
“please kurooooooo” he whined, wiggling his hips for kuroos attention  
kuroo gave in, pushing up the soft fabric of kenmas dress.  
“hoooolllly shiiittt” kuroo breathed out - kenma was wearing such pretty panties. kenmas face flashed red, like he seemingly forgot about the slutty lace he wore.  
“these are so pretty kitten, want you to wear these for me all the time. is this why you change in the locker room so early? you don’t want everyone to see how cute your ass looks in pretty little undies?” kuroo knew he shouldn’t tease kenma, being how shy he was to begin with, but he couldn’t help himself. kenma responded with a weak whine rather than words. kuroo rubbed up and down kenmas legs, slow and sensually. kenma on the other hand, kept wiggling his hips and whimpering, desperate for attention. kuroo gave in and put his fingers under the lace of kenmas panties, offering a him a look to see if it was still okay, when kenma nodded he slid them off in one fast motion, revealing a small cocklet already dripping with precum.  
“fuck it looks like a clit”  
fuck  
kuroo fucked up. sure maybe he could get away with some light teasing, but kenma was still a sensitive person. he wasn’t wrong however, kenma wasn’t even half the size kuroo was. before he could push a rushed apology out to comfort kenma he noticed it.  
his little cock twitched  
kenma wasn’t making eye contact with him, his entire head turned to the side to avoid him. he held back a whimper and clutched the white bedspread beneath him.  
“oh? you like that kitten? you like when i call your little cock a clit? is that why you dress up like a pretty little girl? because you wanna be fucked like one?” kenma whined louder this time and fat tears started falling from is tightly shut eyes.  
“yes!!!” kenma exhaled  
“please touch mee! i want kuroo! please kuroo play with me!” kenma was letting out his need begs between little whiney sobs, so how could kuroo resist?  
he kissed him quickly before getting to work. he lightly brushed a finger up and down kenmas tiny cock. kenma wasn’t used to the teasing, when he played by himself he always would grind into pillows roughly trying to chase his orgasm. kuroo gave one last swirl of his finger around the tip of kenmas sensitive baby cock before dipping down to give little licks to the tip.  
“ah kuroo i-!!!” kenma gripped his hands into kuroos messy black hair. kuroo rolled his hips slowly against the mattress and took kenma in his mouth entirely. kuroo switched between sucking agonizingly slow and overwhelmingly fast every few minutes. kenma tried to muffle his squeak with his hand but kuroo pulled his arm away.  
“you have to let me hear you kitty, i wanna hear just how good you feel”  
this time when kuroo brought his head back down, he took his balls into his mouth along with his tiny cock. kenma let out a few more whiney sobs before he finished in kuroos mouth. kuroo swallowed it and pulled away fast, he wasn’t prepared to overstimulate the smaller boy right away as it was his first time. he planted a kiss to his shaking thigh and looked up-  
“do you want me to give you more tiny?” kuroo asked, gently rubbing kenmas thighs as he spoke.  
kenma let out a whispered “yes please” in the softest voice both of them have ever heard. his eyes were closing at this point, exhausted from the strongest orgasm he had ever had.  
“okay tiny, do you think you can flip over for me?” kuroo was surprisingly gentle in his requests for how bad he wanted to break kenma. kenma flipped onto his stomach and slid his knees towards his chest, perfectly presenting his ass in the air. kuroo was entranced by the lewd image in front of him  
“such a cute boypussy kitten, do you want me to play with it? want me to break open your little cunt and make you squirt?” kuroo spread his ass apart to stare into the tiny pink hole. kenma was so fucking small even kuroo wasn’t sure if he could fit. kenma whine at the dirty talk, he wasn’t sure how to process all these filthy words about him. kenma wasn’t a girl, but the words kuroo was using towards him made something in his stomach coil and his little balls tighten.  
“yes please kuroo, wanna make kuroo happy” kenma mumbled in the sheets  
“good kitty, perfect little toy, do you have any lube so kuroo can get you ready for his cock?” kuroo talked mostly too his boyhole but kenma couldn’t see so it didn’t matter. weakly, kenma stretched out an arm and reached under his pillow, grabbing the lube and handing it to kuroo. kuroo thanked him with a kiss to his ass cheek and spread the lube over his fingers. he coated his hole in the lube before looking at him for a second. kenma was a sight that you could only dream about, pretty little dress pushed up, ass spread and needy, panting into the bedsheets. kuroo circled kenmas hole for a bit, before sinking a finger in to the first knuckle. it went in surprisingly easy… almost too easy.  
“kitten, have you been playing with yourself?” kuroo askes while still using one finger to explore kenmas tight heat. kenma paused for a second, but then nodded once slowly. kuroo let out a low groan from his chest. the thought of kenma bouncing on his fingers, craving something more to get him off.  
“thinking ‘bout kuroo…” kenma looks up at him, lids heavy and eyes glazed. heat sturred in kuroos stomach and god knows he could have bust right there.  
“yeah tiny? you think about kuroos big cock stretching out your pussy? who knew you were such a needy whore for me kitty, thank you” kuroos words were degrading but kenmas heart swelled all the same.  
kuroo easily pushed in the second finger, and a few minutes later the third, purposely avoiding kenmas prostate. kenma couldn’t hold back his mindless babbling. all he knew he was saying were begs and kuroos name.  
kenma took a moment to breathe, collect himself and let out one final beg-  
“tetsurou… please fuck me open now…”  
it was small and whiney… and weak; but kuroo gave in  
“okay baby boy i’ll give you kuroos cock now.”. he pulled out his fingers and took a second to lube up his dick. slowly lining up with his hole, he pressed in. kenma whined and stretched, arching his back into kuroos touch. he clearly wanted to get kuroo fully in as soon as possible so he could adjust as soon as possible. the bigger man pushed in slow, whispering coo’s and praises. when he was fully sheathed he pulled kenmas limp body up, holding him to his chest before thrusting.  
he wrapped his hands around his waist.  
“god kitten, you really are tiny my fingers are touching.” kuroo emphasized this statement with a squeeze of his hands around his waist. kenma looked down at his hands then back up at tetsuro. without a second thought kenma started bouncing on his knees, throwing himself up and down on kuroos length.  
“oh fuck kitty” kuroo groaned, tightening his grip on kenma but letting him take the reigns.  
“god your cunt is so tight kitty, like you were saving it just for me” kuroo looked up to see kenma intoxicated with pleasure. his head was tilted back, his eyes were lidded, almost closed, and drool was starting to drip down his bottom lip.  
kuroo wasn’t even hitting his spot, but kenma was getting off on being stretched alone.  
“kur- o kuroo so big-“ kenma began to babble  
“moremore more please more kuroo want it- want kuroos cock” kenma was sobbing out. kuroo took that as his chance and slid kenma off his cock slowly. he whined at the loss and tried to wiggle his hips in the air where kuroo held him.  
“shhh it’s okay kitty” kuroo pressed a kiss to his cheek, flipping him on his stomach. kuroo slid back in to kenma quickly, ignoring kenmas yelp and began thrusting.  
kuroo went at an relentless pace, looking for kenmas special spot.  
“god ken your pussy keep sucking me in, are you trying to suck me dry baby?” kenma whined and nodded his head.  
“such a pretty whore hole kitten” kuroo emphasized his words by rubbing kenmas stretched pink rim. kenma leaned back into his touch  
“you want it baby, want me to stretch out your little pussy, make you ruined for anyone else?”  
kenma gasped, eyes going wide “yes! tetsuro yes please!!” kuroo chuckled lowly and slid in a finger along with his cock. kenma let out a long and grateful moan at the intrusion. curiously, he lifted his sheathed finger, watching kenmas tiny hole gape. kenma sucked in a breath as more fat tears slid down his face.  
“aa-ah! thank you kuroo!”  
kuroo could feel himself nearing his climax, stomach coiling and balls tightening. he decided to have mercy on kenma, slowing down his thrusts and offering more precise thrusts, harsh and punishing. kenma gasped, and kuroo knew he hit the jackpot.  
within three or so more thrust kenma was keening and whimpering  
“what is it kitten? you wanna cum for kuroo? you can baby, you can go ahead i got you ken”  
kenmas jaw dropped as he let out harsh spurts of cum all over his blankets and his stomach that peaked out from under his dress. the sight alone was due to trigger kuroo’s own orgasm, cueing him to pull out.  
kenma sat up from his fucked out paralysis “no!” he squealed.  
“inside please want kuroo to fill me up” kenma continued with a whine, drawing out his words.  
“of course baby, since you’re so polite…” kuroo said cutting off his own sentence by thrusting back in slow. kenma whimpered, knowing that meant  
be gentle.  
kuroo didn’t really thrust, finding pleasure in slowly rolling his hips against kenma. kuroo only used kenmas limp body for mere moments before filling his little toy up with his seed.  
finally, kuroo pulled out, flipping kenma on his back. he rubbed up and down his thighs and kissed his shut eyelids.  
“cmon tiny we gotta clean you up, let’s go give you a bath” kuroo whispered, now rubbing his hands against kenmas soft belly.  
kenma used his small, yet toned, arms to pull himself to kuroos chest, his eyes still closed.  
as kuroo carried kenma out of the room and into the hallway, he heard his little kitten mumble something into his chest.  
“can’t hear you baby, speak up for me?” he paused just before the bathroom door, shifting kenma on to his hip to get a grip on his lovers chin.  
making kenma face him, his lovers eyes finally opened up.  
“it stopped raining” kenma said with a shy smile  
 _yeah… it had._  
 _but kuroo would do this for him rain or shine, so did it really matter?_

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW TWITTER: urmomsdom
> 
> https://mobile.twitter.com/urmomsdom
> 
> hi! my names mickey! i write smut for fun!  
> this piece took me awhile and i lost motivation at multiple points, so some comments letting me know how you felt abt it (or any suggestions/constructive criticism) would make my day!  
> let me know if you want a continuation of this (whether that be the events that occur after this story takes place or more stories with the same character dynamics!)  
> -  
> i used to be stalechexmix on wattpad if you really wanna have a good laugh. i used to write fanfic abt real people which is superduper cringe.


End file.
